Alice Human Sacrifice no vocaloid
by Kura Tsukiyomi
Summary: Remake de Alice Human Sacrifice. Chapitre 1: personnages complètement extérieurs à D. Gray Man en version 1 de la chanson ; Chapitre 2: Personnages de DGM plus ceux du chapitre précédent, en rapport avec la version 2 de la chanson
1. Chapter 1

Alice Human Sacrifice

_Dans un certain endroit, il y avait un petit rêve.  
Qui l'avait rêvé, il ne le savait pas,  
C'était un très petit rêve  
Le petit rêve pensait :  
Je ne veux pas disparaître comme ça,  
Que pourrais-je faire pour que les gens rêvent de moi à nouveau ?  
Le petit rêve, réfléchit, réfléchit,  
Et finalement pensa :  
Je vais capturer des humains à l'intérieur de moi-même,  
Et ils créeront un monde pour moi_

Mana se réveilla en sursaut. Le songe de cette nuit était bien étrange... Lentement, la jeune femme se leva de son lit et jeta un regard sur son compagnon. Vincent dormait.

Un sourire s'arqua sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Vincent. Cet homme neutre à l'extérieur, prêt à plaisanter à tout moment à l'intérieur...

Ce garçon aux traits fins et sérieux.

La fille blonde le savait. Le sommeil ne lui reviendrait pas.

Mana fit quelques pas hésitants sur le carrelage froid de la maison, qui lui fit esquisser quelques grimaces tant il était froid.

La jeune femme déboula dans la cuisine sans faire de bruit en jouant avec ses courtes mèches de cheveux. Puis elle fit un petit tour sur elle même, faisant glisser ses pieds sur le sol, s'amusant à faire tournoyer sa courte chemise de nuit blanche.

Dans le même élan, Mana ouvrit le frigo et jeta un œil sur la pendule. Minuit moins quatre. D'une main impatiente, la jeune fille saisit un bol de céréales. Elle allait en porter à ses lèvres quand un vertige la prit. Un vertige qui la fit trébucher au sol. Pour ne pas se relever.

Au réveil de Mana, rien n'était plus pareil. Rien. Les yeux fermés, la jeune blonde sentait qu'elle était allongée dans l'herbe. De l'herbe bien verte, couverte de rosée, sans doute. A sa fine taille étaient enlacées quelques lanières de cuir. Étrange. Au flanc de la jeune femme était rattachée une épée, soigneusement rangée dans un fourreau blanc couvert d'arabesques rouges.

Instinctivement, la main de l'hôte se porta au pommeau de l'arme, dévoilant une épée à la longue lame de couleur de givre, presque blanche. Sur le talon de cette dernière était gravé un œil à l'expression démoniaque, encadré d'un trèfle.

Le regard de la jeune femme se plongea dans la lame, admirant son reflet. Elle y lisait « Première Alice ».

Alice ? Ce nom n'était pas le sien...Étrange...

Puis son œil se figea dans la gravure maléfique du talon. Cet œil qui allait tout changer.

Mana eut un nouveau vertige. La gravure la transformait. Elle le sentait.

Alors elle ressentit la haine. La haine envers tout. Envers la nature, qu'elle chérissait tant, envers le monde entier. Même envers Vincent.

Une petite voix lui parvint, ne cessant de hanter sa conscience.

_La Première Alice était vaillante,  
L'épée à la main elle arriva au Pays des Merveilles. _

La mélodie prit Mana à la tête. Exaspérée, elle libéra sa rage, saisissant son arme, l'abattant sur la végétation, se plongeant dans la forêt qu'elle aimait tant. Toute population qu'elle croisa périt sous sa lame.

Mais la chansonnette poursuivait.

_Elle trancha maintes choses,  
Laissant un chemin vermeil derrière elle. _

Épouvantée, la jeune guerrière tourna la tête. Les feuilles, les arbres, les animaux, tout saignait, laissant une vaste flaque de sang derrière elle.

L'as de trèfle étouffa un gémissement de terreur. Elle, elle avait tout dévasté ?

La peur s'emparait progressivement de Mana. Il fallait qu'elle sorte...Mais elle ne devait pas faire demi-tour. Le sang l'effraya. Alors elle poursuivit sa route, tranchant tout sur son passage, fermant les yeux aux giclées de sang qui souillaient sa robe blanche.

Quand le rêve se lassa d'elle.

La guerrière vit les ronces s'enlacer autour d'elle, repoussant à chaque fois qu'elle les tranchait, formant une cage d'épines.

Mana sentait ses membres frémir. La terreur la possédait tant elle craignait de toucher les parois de sa prison. Quand un jeune homme apparut devant elle.

Sa démarche calme était rassurante.

Le nouveau venu posa son regard sur la jeune femme et lui lança un grand sourire.

-Fais moi sortir, cria à demi Mana, la voix tremblante.

Le jeune homme ne cessa de sourire et ne répondit rien.

-Pitié !

Alors le rêve lui montra sa voix.

_Mais la pauvre Alice tout au fond des bois,  
Comme une criminelle, elle fut emprisonnée. _

L'hôte fit s'élever sa voix à la cime des pins.

-ARRÊTE !

_Malgré le chemin qu'elle avait tracé dans la forêt, _

-STOP !

C'est avec un sourire sadique que le rêve finit le couplet.

_Personne ne la croisa plus jamais. _

Les larmes aux yeux, Mana vit les ronces se rapprocher de son corps quand lui vint la réponse à une question qu'elle ne s'était pas posée : _Si les couleurs de ton fourreau sont rouge et blanc, c'est parce-que tu as sali l'immaculé de sang._

Dans un ultime cri et gémissement, les ronces s'abattirent sur le jeune corps.

Une jeune fille aux cheveux rouge vif ouvrit les yeux. Minuit moins trois.

Sayuki poussa un soupir. Elle détestait se réveiller à des heures pareilles. Et son petit ami n'était pas encore rentré...

Le regard bleu sans pupille de la jeune fille se posa sur un cadre de photo.

Sur le papier neuf étaient immortalisés deux adolescents. Une lycéenne à son image et un magnifique brun ténébreux. Sasuke.

La jeune fille ne put réprimander un sourire affectueux quand ses yeux effleurèrent le jeune homme.

-Bon, c'est bien beau, tout ça, mais je devrais dormir, murmura l'adolescente, a dix-sept ans, on a vraiment pas de bol, en ce qui concerne la fatigue...

L'adolescente se laissa tomber sur le sofa et s'endormit à la seconde qui suivit.

Bientôt, Sayuki rouvrit les yeux. Elle était couchée sur un banc, dans une ville ancienne. Absurde. Mais pourquoi était-elle habillée d'une robe bleue alors qu'elle était vêtue d'un simple peignoir avant de dormir ?

Rapidement, la fille aux cheveux vermeil se redressa. La ville semblait être déserte.

La jeune fille traversa les rues et passa devant une boutique, contemplant son reflet. Sa robe lui arrivait au genou, simple, mais elle portait un collier au ras du cou. Un minuscule pendentif s'y balançait. Un petit carreau. Puis elle vit que sur l'épais lien de tissu qui enveloppait son cou était marqué « Deuxième Alice ».

-C'est quoi ce bordel ?, soupira la jeune fille.

Les grands yeux bleu de la rêveuse se heurtèrent à une place.

Sans réfléchir, l'adolescente se précipita sur à côté d'une fontaine, s'assit au bord et commença à chanter, pour se rassurer et oublier.

Mais Sayuki n'arrivait pas à chanter à son gré. Certes, sa belle voix se faisait entendre, mais elle était troublée par la comptine qui bourdonnait dans ses oreilles.

_La Deuxième Alice était douce et gentille,  
Elle arriva au Pays Merveilleux en fredonnant. _

Des citoyens commencèrent à sortir de leurs maisons, comme hypnotisés par les notes de la jeune fille. Enfants, vieillards, femmes et infirmes vinrent se mêler à la foule incessante qui grouillait autour de la deuxième Alice.

Cette dernière, voyant son succès, esquissa un sourire en songeant à diverses possibilités du pouvoir qu'elle avait sur les autres.

« Et si je les envoûtais ? »

Mais la chansonnette continua de siffler dans les tympans de l'adolescente.

_Elle entendit de nombreux sons  
Et créa un monde de folie. _

Folie ? Possible, en effet. Les citadins dansaient et se jetaient de fleurs sur le rythme de la musique que Sayuki entonnait.

_Mais la pauvre Alice, _

_Ce bouton de rose_

La concernée laissa un petit rire s'échapper de ses lèvres. Elle ? Un bouton de rose ? Possible, encore !

_Qu'un fou tua d'un coup de feu_

La fille de bleu tourna vivement la tête. Un fou ? Où ?

La peur grandit en elle. Cette peur qu'elle avait oubliée...

Puis elle baissa les yeux et le vit.

Sur son thorax était un impact. Une énorme tache de sang ornait sa robe. Alors elle tomba.

Sayuki sentit son pouls s'arrêter.

Son regard presque mort se posa sur un jeune homme calme dans la foule. Un homme qui l'observait. Un homme qui lui lançait un sourire narquois...

Puis le petit rêve s'avança vers l'adolescente et posa une main sur sa joue, qu'il caressa.

D'une voix douce et moqueuse, le songe reprit.

_Une simple rose poussa,_

_Rouge comme son sang_

La jeune femme baissa à nouveau les yeux et s'émerveilla devant une fleur pourpre sur son ventre.

Les citadins firent de même, lançant des cris d'excitation tant la rose les éblouissait.

Mais une fois de plus, le rêve poursuivit.

_Aimée et adulée de tous, elle finit par se faner ._

Le rêve sourit tendrement, cette fois. Puis il déposa un baiser sur le front de Sayuki.

-Bye Bye, deuxième Alice...

Après s'être endormie, à minuit moins deux, Nero rouvrit les yeux. Elle était adossée au mur d'une cathédrale dont elle ne se souvenait pas. Un certain air de musique lui trottait dans la tête.

_La Troisième Alice était une jeune fille,  
Aussi belle qu'un ange, elle arriva au Pays des Merveilles. _

La jeune femme tritura ses longs cheveux roux et lança un regard interrogatif aux passants qui s'arrêtaient quelques secondes pour admirer sa beauté.

C'était vrai. Nero était une fille magnifique. Depuis son enfance, elle était adulée des autres enfants.

Aussi la rousse fit son chemin. Elle longea les rues et une certaine place. Une place où était une foule. Une foule qui admirait le cadavre d'une fille aux cheveux rouges dont le ventre était couvert d'un rosier pourpre dont les fleurs étaient d'une beauté hypnotisante.

Les regards se détournèrent de la dépouille pour toiser la jeune fille , qui leur répondit par un sourire. Elle hésitait. Elle mourait d'envie de faire quelque chose de cruel.

Mais elle le fit.

Nero se pencha sur le cadavre et cueillit un rose pour en coiffer se cheveux.

Les habitants admirèrent le geste gracieux de la jolie rousse.

Puis ils se jetèrent sur elle, la portant en triomphe, hurlant « Vive notre reine ! »

La nouvelle reine fut étonnée. Rapidement, elle vit qu'à son doigt, par-dessus ses longs gants noirs était glissé un anneau d'une beauté rare où était incrusté une pierre précieuse en forme de cœur.

Sa longue robe verte lui arrivait à la cheville, couverte de broderies magnifiques.

Une ceinture fine marquait sa taille, portant une inscription :_ Troisième Alice._

Une petite mélodie continuait de bourdonner dans ses oreilles.

_Elle séduisit beaucoup de gens,  
Et créa un pays étrange. _

Nero fut déposée sur un magnifique trône sculpté avec une finesse incroyable. La vie au château commença.

Un garçon au visage magnifique et mystérieux entra dans la salle du trône alors qu'elle était seule.

Puis il entonna la chansonnette qu'elle reconnut.

_Cette tendre Alice, la reine du royaume, _

La reine rousse sentit une migraine la prendre. Elle tomba à genoux.

Le beau rêve la prit doucement par le menton et reprit.

_Elle fut possédée par un rêve détraqué. _

La couronne tomba à terre. L'âme de Nero était à présent morte.

_Pour le restant de sa vie, avec un corps défaillant,  
Elle régna à la tête du pays... _

Kura ouvrit les yeux en premier. Elle se souvenait s'être endormie à minuit moins une. Puis elle vit qu'elle n'était pas chez elle. L'adolescente était dans un bois. Les gazouillis d'oiseaux parvenaient à ses oreilles.

La jeune fille se jeta sur son frère jumeau, angoissée.

Kuroi souleva lentement ses paupières. Sa première vision fut Kurayami, qui essayait de le réveiller. Les cheveux noirs de jais de sa sœur lui arrivaient aux épaules. Ses yeux violets, bien que paisibles, semblaient dissimuler une faible inquiétude.

Le jeune homme se releva et se gratta la nuque, sous ses cheveux attachés en catogan.

Il vit rapidement qu'à son poignet, comme à celui de sa jumelle, était attachées deux fines chaînes noires, deux chacun, auxquelles étaient suspendus deux petits as de pique, noirs également.

Les deux adolescents, âgés seulement de seize ans firent quelques pas dans les bois. Vers un chemin vermeil. Puis le regard de Kurayami se jeta sur de fines bandelettes blanches qui entouraient son bras, comme pour Kuroi.

Sur ces bandelettes étaient marqué « Quatrième Alice ».

Les jumeaux continuèrent de marcher et eurent la même idée. La « quatrième Alice » les inquiétait.

Alors ils entonnèrent de deux voix identiques une comptine.

_Suivant le chemin rouge deux adolescents,  
Prirent le thé sous l'arbre aux roses.  
A l'intérieur de l'invitation au château qui arriva,  
Il y avait l'As de Pique._

Les pas et la cadence des bruns accéléraient.

_La Quatrième Alice était deux jumeaux.  
Emportés par leur curiosité dans le Pays Merveilleux,  
Ils empruntèrent maintes portes,  
Et arrivèrent au château en peu de temps. _

Le château se dressa devant les deux jeunes gens (oh la rime).

Kurayami tourna la tête vers son frère qui restait impassible.

-Kuroi...C'est possible ?

Le concerné ferma les yeux en signe d'approbation.

-Tout ce qu'on chante se réalise.

De son côté, le rêve ricanait. La quatrième Alice chantait elle-même son aventure...

Kuroi observa sa sœur. Elle était vêtue d'un short noir, de longues chaussettes noires et d'une sorte de débardeur noir aussi, finissant au-dessus de son nombril, couvrant son cou. Ses pieds étaient protégés par de belles bottes noires.

En fait, le jeune homme se rendit compte qu'il était presque habillé de la même façon, à la différence qu'il portait un pantalon.

Machinalement, l'adolescent prit la main de sa jumelle et l'entraîna vers la salle du trône.

Salle où était affaissée un reine magnifique sur un trône d'argent. Mais son regard était vide. Elle ne semblait qu'être de cire. Une marionnette.

Kurayami serra les dents. Cette vision la rendait malade...

La jeune fille porta la main à sa ceinture et y saisit un poignard.

Son agissement avait été inconscient.

L'adolescente se jetait sur la belle reine quand son frère l'attrapa par les épaules.

La comptine poursuivit.

_La grande soeur entêtée,  
Et son gentil petit frère. _

Kuroi prit un poignard à sa ceinture et lâcha sa sœur.

Les deux jumeaux se jetèrent sur la dirigeante du pays et lacérèrent son corps, faisant couler son sang à flots.

Le petit rêve entra dans la salle, fredonnant un petit air que les adolescents continuèrent sans lui.

_Même s'ils étaient si proches d'Alice au Pays des Merveilles..._

Les deux jumeaux se reprirent la main, puis comprirent la gravité de leur situation.

C'est avec beaucoup de mal qu'ils continuèrent à chanter.

_Jamais ils ne quittèrent le rêve_

_Et errèrent à tout jamais au Pays des Merveilles._

_Il est des jours où le rêve devient cauchemar..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut-salut ! Me voici donc pour le deuxième et dernier chapitre de cette fiction ! A vrai dire, j'ai vraiment hésité à l'écrire... Donc, c'est la suite du chapitre précédent, et vous y trouverez donc des persos de DGM !**

**Disclaimer:Mana est à une amie, Sayuki appartient à Sayuki Hoshiko, Nero est à Nero Mikk et Kura et Kuroi m'appartiennent. Sasuke appartient à Kishimoto-san, Vincent, à ...Je sais pas le nom de son créateur, alors on va dire Final Fantasy 7. Le rêve vient de l'histoire originale des Vocaloid, et les autres personnages sont à Kami-Hoshino !  
**

**Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

Le petit rêve réfléchissait, réfléchissait, toujours et encore.  
"Si personne ne sort du monde que j'ai créé, alors qui se souviendra de moi ? Je ne survivrai pas comme ça... Toutes mes Alice, que j'ai enlevés, j'aurai dû les épargner..."  
Une fois de plus, le songe se maudit d'avoir été aussi idiot que d'avoir été sadique envers les Alice qu'il avait invité au pays des merveilles...  
Il fallait qu'il en invite d'autres !  
Seulement, il comprit qu'il ne servirait à rien de le faire.  
Ce petit rêve était cruel de nature. Il ne pourrait s'empêcher de les piéger, une fois de plus, et de les garder dans son monde...  
"Et merde..."  
Quand le petit rêve, du haut de son trône, eut une autre idée.  
"Pourquoi ne pas laisser faire les anciennes Alice ? Je n'ai qu'à ressusciter les mortes et faire sortir la vivante du monde merveilleux."

Sur ce, le songe s'exécuta. Il prit une feuille de papier et dessina les visages des Alice précédentes.  
Il piqua son doigt et laissa trois gouttes de sang perler sur les portraits des Alice mortes. L'une aux cheveux courts et blonds, aux yeux bleu pur dont le visage pâle était couvert de cicatrices . Une autre à la chevelure étrangement incendiaire et aux yeux bleu clair dépourvus de pupilles.  
Une encore différente, aux cheveux anormalement longs, une lueur de folie pure au fond de ses grands yeux verts.

Enfin, le petit rêve contempla l'esquisse des jumeaux. Ils se ressemblaient vraiment beaucoup, aucun doute la-dessus. Était-ce pour cette raison qu'il ne les avait pas tués ? Il n'en avait aucune idée.  
La fille avait les cheveux noirs de jais longs jusqu'aux épaules , des yeux violet envoûtants et un visage presque identique à celui de son frère, qui était son pareil, à la différence que ses cheveux étaient attachés malgré le fait qu'ils n'étaient pas très longs. Comme sa sœur, quoi !  
Le petit rêve comprit pourquoi la quatrième Alice était la seule à avoir gardé les yeux dignes de l'ensorceler lui-même.  
Parce-qu'ils étaient restés vivants et qu'ils n'en étaient que plus vifs.

Le rêve souffla sur les portraits et créa un petit tourbillon au milieu de la pièce.  
En sortirent cinq silhouettes d'abord indistinctes.  
Puis d'abord en émergea la première Alice.  
Mana Stride Valentine avait calmé ses pulsions meurtrières mais, comme les autres, avait gardé les traces de l'événement qui l'avait fait chuter: ses cicatrices restaient imprimées sur son corps entier, en particulier sur son visage. Ces traces étaient dues aux ronces qui l'avaient lacérée.  
Son regard n'avait plus l'éclat d'avant, car elle était encore morte il y avait encore quelques secondes.  
Suivit ensuite Sayuki, lançant multiples regards inquiets autour d'elle. La trace de sa chute à elle était une rose rouge dessinée sur son ventre, sur sa belle robe bleu océan.  
Vint ensuite Nero Elektra Mikk, autrefois réputée pour sa beauté légendaire. Seulement, sa peau était couverte de cicatrices, anciennes estafilades, faites au poignard par les jumeaux.  
Ses yeux verts étaient fous. Elle était devenue hyperactive. Cela faisait presque peur. On la devinait aussi sadique que folle. Ses cheveux roux étaient noués en une longue tresse épaisse dévalaient le long de son dos.

Enfin sortirent les derniers; les "vivants".  
Kurayami sortit de la tourbe en dévisageant les autres Alice, sans trop comprendre ce qui se passait.  
Kuroi, lui, planta son regard violet dans les yeux du rêve, une expression de haine imprimée sur le visage.

Le songe se leva de son trône et leva les bras pour accueillir ses hôtes.  
-Mes chères Alices, commenca-t-il avec un ton accueillant, je vous souhaite la bienvenue.  
Les adressés levèrent des yeux étonnés vers le rêve.

-Je regrette votre fin, mais je vous offre la possibilité de me pardonner !

Sayuki fronça les sourcils et fit trois pas vers son hôte.  
- Vous regrettez ? fit-elle d'un ton haineux, Vous nous avez tous tués sans reproche, et là, vous nous balancez un "Je regrette votre fin", avec un sourire joyeux ? Je ne sais pas pour les autres, mais pourquoi devrait-on vous pardonner ? On avait une vie, peut-être un amour, et vous avez tout brisé ! TOUT !  
Une larme rageuse roula sur la joue de la fille aux cheveux rouges.

-Justement, continua le songe, je peux vous faire sortir.  
Mais il faut des Alice pour vous remplacer. C'est comme si vous aviez étés imprimés dans ce monde.  
Vous devez choisir des personnes de vos âgés pour vous remplacer ici, correspondant aux critères de la chanson. Vous les guiderez pour éviter leur mort et vous pourrez partir.  
- Condamner quelqu'un ? s'exclama la fille aux cheveux rouges, vous êtes malade ! Je ne veux pas briser une personne de plus !

- Tu préférerai s ne jamais revoir Sasuke ? demanda l'ancienne reine en souriant.  
Bien sûr. Elle me connaissait. Évidemment, puisqu'elle n'était autre que sa cousine.  
Mais elles n'en avaient jamais tenu rigueur.  
La rouge baissa les yeux. Elle voulait le revoir.  
Elle secoua la tête en signe de négation.  
- Bien, sourit le rêve, trouvez vos correspondants.

Chacun chercha. Chacun de son côté. Les seuls à s'adresser des regards furent les jumeaux.

Quand tout le monde eut trouvé son remplaçant, la chansonnette commença, une fois de plus.

* * *

_La première Alice était vaillante_

L'adolescente ouvrit les yeux comme si elle se réveillait en sursaut.  
Elle secoua la tête afin de reprendre ses esprits.  
Road passa ses doigts fins dans les mèches de cheveux qui retombaient sur ses épaules. Sa taille la serrait un peu, alors elle enleva sa ceinture et l'attacha autour de sa jambe. Elle défit les plis de son short rouge ainsi que de sa chemise et leva les yeux vers le ciel.

Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'elle faisait allongée dans l'herbe haute, en plein soleil.  
La jeune fille sursauta en se rendant compte qu'une femme de la vingtaine d'années l'observait d'un regard doux, assise dans l'herbe en tailleur. Ses cheveux rayonnaient d'un blond anormal, tandis qu'une multitude de balafres apparaissait sur sa peau pâle. Surtout sur son visage.  
Road fit un pas en arrière, apeurée par l'apparition.  
Alors Mana l'attrapa par le poignet, sortit son épée du fourreau attaché à sa taille sous les yeux apeurés de la gamine, qui voyait sa vie entière défiler sous ses yeux.  
Mais à sa grande surprise, la guerrière lui tendit son arme avant de lui glisser quelques mots à l'oreille.  
- Tu dois traverser la forêt. Mais ne tranche pas tout, si tu le veux pas qu'elle se retourne contre toi. Respecte-la.

_L'épée à la main, elle arriva au pays des merveilles_

La bleuette ravala une gorgée de salive et hocha la tête.  
-Je t'accompagne, la rassura la guerrière.

Road sauta par-dessus les troncs, escalada les arbres qui l'empêchaient de passer, passa sous les branchages et suivit les instructions de son guide.

Quand elle arriva à l'impasse. Bloquée. Elle tenta de faire un détour, en vain.  
L'adolescente commença à s'inquiéter.  
- Qu'est-ce-que je dois faire ?  
Mana baissa les yeux.  
-Coupe. Mais si tu peux éviter, ne le fais pas. Et remets tout en place.  
Road s'exécuta.

Mais au fur à mesure qu'elle avançait, elle se rendit compte qu'elle prenait plaisir à trancher les feuilles qui lui barraient le passage, qu'elle menait l'épée de façon de plus en us violente et oubliait de remettre les membres de la forêt en place.  
_  
Tranchant tout sur son passage,  
Elle laissa un chemin vermeil derrière elle.  
_  
Mana lui saisit le bras et planta son regard dans celui de l'adolescente.  
- Fais ce que je te dis, si tu ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur.

Pour toute réponse, Road baissa le regard sur son épée.  
Captant l'attention de la bleuette, la guerrière lui tapota l'épaule.  
- Ne regarde pas l'oeil incrusté sur la lame.  
-Mais pourquoi ?  
- Parce-que j'ai été à ta place. J'ai regarde cet œil et je suis devenue invincible. J'ai torturé la forêt et elle me l'a rendu, expliqua-t-elle en désignant ses balafres.

Road trembla en contemplant son visage.  
Elle baissa son épée et pleura.  
Mana la serra contre elle et sécha les larmes de la bleuette.

L'adolescente serra le pommeau de son arme entre ses doigts fins et releva la tête.

Mais malgré tout, il était trop tard. La forêt était en colère. Des tiges de lierre s'en roulèrent autour du corps de Road, qui tenta de se dégager sans résultat. Elle commença à pleurer. La peur montait en flèche dans son esprit tandis que la plante la trainait dans les bois, où elle disparaissait.  
Mana réussit à la suivre pendant quelques mètres mais se fit distancer.  
Elle tapa du point contre l'arbre le plus proche.  
Dans ses yeux se reflétait la rage. Immense. Immesurable.

_Mais la pauvre Alice tout au fond des bois  
Comme une criminelle elle fut emprisonnée  
Malgré le chemin qu'elle avait laissé  
Personne ne la croisa plus jamais_

La silhouette de la guerrière aux cheveux blonds s'évanouit avant de ré-apparaître auprès du rêve, à qui elle adressa un regard haineux.

- Cette fois, je n'ai rien fait, fit ce dernier avec un ton innocent, un sourire ornant les lèvres, Ce n'est la faute que d'une personne si elle a fini comme cela, et c'est la tienne, Mana. Enfin on ne va pas s'attarder à ça, quand même...Deuxième Alice ! s'exclama-t-il en claquant des doigts.

* * *

Sayuki hocha la tête tandis que sa silhouette s'effaçait.

Allen était sur la place. S'il avait su que c'était sur cette même place que celle qui l'a précédé était morte...

Le nouveau venu sentit la brise traverser sa chemise blanche, alors il resserra son écharpe bleu océan autour de son cou fin. Il avait froid.

Il promena son regard inquiet sur les façades des maisons boisées.

Le jeune homme ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait là. Et il avait peur. Il avait toujours eu peur.

_La deuxième Alice était doux et gentil_

L'adolescent se sentait observé par les passants, à cause de ses cheveux blancs.

Il frémit et fredonna timidement quelques notes de musique.

Un peu plus fort. La musique le rassurait. Depuis qu'il était tout petit.

Il se rappelait des railleries de ses camarades. Il passait son temps à pleurer quand il était petit.

Personne ne le voyait, avant. Personne. Personne ne savait qu'il se cachait dans son coin et qu'il chantait à pleine voix en séchant ses larmes.

Personne.

La voix de Allen s'assura. Il chanta plus fort.

Bientôt, il sentit une petite présence dans son coeur. Quelque chose qui rassure et qui console, comme une grande soeur ou une mère.

Mais la petite présence avait une voix.

Elle chantait, elle aussi, de sa voix douce, accordait ses notes avec celles de l'albinos, qui cherchait où **elle** se trouvait.

Il sentit une petite main saisir son bras avec douceur.

Le blandinet sursauta et fit face à une jeune femme aux cheveux étrangement rouges, qui le fixait avec douceur. Son teint laiteux rayonnait.

Il ne sut pourquoi, mais il se sentit proche de cette fille qui chantait avec lui.

Deux phénomènes de la nature. Un albinos et une fille aux cheveux rouge bordeau. Une fille aux yeux dépourvus de pupille.

L'adolescent se sentit comme avec un reflet de lui-même tandis que sa voix montait dans les aigus, défiant ses cordes vocales, qui semblaient supporter les sons qu'il produisait.

_Elle arriva au pays des merveilles en chantonnant_

_Elle entendit de nombreux sons_

La fille à la robe bleue lui sourit et termina les vocalises.

Allen fit de même et rougit légèrement quand elle lui tendit la main en lui adressant la parole.

-Mon nom est Sayuki, et toi ?

Il baissa les yeux et lui serra la main.

-Allen.

Elle sourit une fois de plus.

Sayuki l'emmena dans la ville et la parcourut avec lui.

Le rêve soupira. A ses côtés se tenaient les jumeaux qui le scrutaient d'un oeil haineux. Ils avaient un regard...Vif. Il avait bien fait de les épargner...Il adorait leurs yeux. Leurs visages identiques.

Kurayami questionna le songe.

- Elle est où, l'ex-reine ?

Le rêve haussa les yeux.

-Partie. Elle a dû rendre visite à sa Alice...

-Et Mana ?

-Elle cherche Road. Elle est persuadée qu'elle n'est pas morte.

Puis il se plongea de nouveau dans sa contemplation.

Ils chantonnèrent en chemin, prêtant attention aux personnes qui les entouraient. Sayuki commençait à s'attacher à son „remplaçant". Et elle le sentait clairement. Elle ne tenait pas à ce qu'il finisse comme elle.

Vint un moment où une foule les suivit partout où ils allaient.

Ils écoutaient tous attentivement chaque note. Personne ne prêtait plus attention à leur différence.

Sayuki commença à s'inquiéter.

_Elle créa un monde de folie_

L'adolescente scruta la foule. Il lui fallait trouver la personne qui les menaçait. Le fou. Elle devait le trouver.

Elle sentait son coeur battre la chamade. Elle avait peur pour Allen.

Lui, il chantait en la fixant timidement. Il contemplait les traits harmonieux de son visage, ses grands yeux bleu clair et ses mèches de cheveux qui retombaient sur son front.

_Mais la pauvre Alice, ce bouton de rose_

Sayuki frémit. Elle **devait **le trouver ! Elle sursauta et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes quand elle entendit une détonnation. Trop tard. Elle le savait. Ce ne pouvait être que cela. Le fou avait gagné...

_Qu'un fou tua d'un coup de feu_

_Une rose poussa_

_Rouge comme son sang_

_Aimé et adulé de tous, il finit par se faner_

Elle se jeta sur le corps du blandinet, qui semblait résigné à son sort. Il la fixa d'un regard vitreux. Pour la dernière fois.

La jeune fille ferma les yeux à l'albinos tandis qu'une larme s'écrasait sur la joue d'Allen.

Elle releva la tête et éclata en sanglots. Et elle le vit.

Ce n'était pas un fou. Non. Mais ses yeux passèrent rapidement de l'étonnement à la haine profonde.

Ce n'était pas un fou. C'était une folle.

A cinq mètres d'elle se tenait une femme aux longs cheveux roux et au regard fou, qui lui lançait un regard sadique et satisfait.

Elle baissa la main qui tenait un revolver et sourit de plus belle. De ce sourire qui fit encore pleurer Sayuki.

Elle s'écroula sur le cadavre et se vida de ses larmes après avoir poussé un cri de désespoir.

Nero se défit de la foule et partit sans attendre. Rejoindre sa Alice à elle. **La sienne.**

* * *

Il se réveilla dans l'herbe, au pied d'une fontaine.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait là. Il scruta les environs et la vit.

Il fut heureux. Immensément.

L'homme se jeta sur la rousse.

-Nero !

Elle lui sourit tandis qu'il lui caressait la joue.

-Pourquoi tu avais disparu ? Tu étais où ?

Lui demanda-t-il de sa voix la plus calme et posée.

-Ici, Tyki, lui répondit-elle.

_La troisième Alice était un jeune homme_

_Aussi beau qu'un ange, il arriva au pays des merveilles_

Le rêve éclata de rire.

-Nero Elecktra-**Mikk** ! La fiancée de Tyki ! Elle a invité son fiancé dans le pays des merveilles !

Kuroi soupira.

-Je sais pas si elle se rappelle que nos remplaçants ressortiront pas.

Kurayami haussa les épaules.

-C'est sa malédiction à elle. Elle est folle.

Tyki passa le doigt sur la peau de la joue de Nero.

Il haussa un sourcil en soulevant sa main.

-Tu as des cicatrices ? Comment ça se fait ?...

La rousse lui saisit le poignet et l'embrassa.

-Rien. Je suis vivante, tu vois. Je n'ai rien.

Les deux amants sortirent dans la rue, main dans la main.

Les passants leur lancèrent des regards admiratifs.

Deux personnes aussi belles ensemble... C'était beau à voir.

Un garçonnet les doubla et les pointa du doigt en s'exclamant:

-Eh ! C'est notre reine !

Tous les regards se pointèrent vers eux tandis que Tyki interrogeait Nero du regard.

Elle se contenta de lui répondre:

-Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses.

_Il séduisit beaucoup de monde_

_Et créa un monde étrange_

Le couple fut mené au chateau.

Nero s'enferma avec son amant dans une pièce sombre.

Elle l'embrassa langoureusement et rompit le baiser quelques secondes plus tard. Puis elle plongea son regard fou dans celui du portugais.

_Cette tendre Alice était la reine du pays_

Nero tordit le bras de son amant avec un sourire sadique, provoquant un gémissement de Tyki.

Elle le posséda de son regard où régnait le chaos.

_Elle fut possédée par un rêve détraqué_

La belle reine désarticula son ami, lui brisa les articulations et quitta la pièce en riant, tandis que Tyki pleurait et gémissait.

Sa Nero était devenue un monstre.

_Pour le reste de sa vie, avec un corps défaillant_

_Elle régna à la tête du pays._

* * *

Le songe fronça les sourcils.

Nero était trournée à ses côtés, suivie de Sayuki qui ne cessait de la maudire.

-Tu es un monstre, Nero !

L'adressée sourit d'une oreille à l'autre et lui adressa un regard hautain.

-Ne me dis pas que tu t'es trop attachée à ct'albinos ?

La fille aux cheveux incendiaires la décapita du regard avant que sa cousine ne reprenne la parole.

- Tu le préfères à Sa-su-ke ?

- Arrête de déblater des conneries et fous-moi la paix ! Allen était quelqu'un de bien !

-Tu ne dis plus „Alice" ?

-Je considère les „Alice" comme des humains, et on a le droit de les appeler par leur nom !

Les larmes dévalèrent les joues pâles de Sayuki tandis que le rêve soupira.

-Quatrième Alice !

Et la contine recommença.

* * *

_Suivant le chemin rouge deux enfants_

_Prirent le thé sous l'arbre aux roses_

_Une invitation du chateau arriva_

_L'as de pique_**-STOP !**

Yu et Alma sursautèrent. En face d'eux se tenaient un garçon et une fille qui les regardaient intensément.

Alma les avait vus, ce qui avait coupé la chanson qu'il entonnait.

Le garçon aux cheveux attachés en catogan fit un pas vers les „remplaçants" et se présenta.

-Salut. En gros, pour me définir, je suis Kuroi, le frère de Kurayami, un de vos prédécesseurs. Vous êtes la quatrième Alice. Vous êtes censés suivre la chanson ou survivre, on sait pas trop. Vu qu'on a déjà vécu ce que vous êtes censés vivre dans les prochaines minutes qui vont suivre celle-ci, on va vous suivre pour éviter qu'il vous arrive malheur. Alors autant faire les présentations.

L'adolescent à l'air timide fit un signe de tête.

-Moi, c'est Alma.

Son accompagnateur leur lança un regard glacial, que Kurayami ne se garda pas de lui renvoyer.

- Bon, fit Kuroi, on devine que ceux-là se ressemblent pas mal...Tu l'as bien choisi, Kura.

Alma sourit et désigna son frère du doigt.

-Faites pas attentions, il sait se montrer gentil, mais il est comme ça avec toutes les personnes qu'il connait pas. Lui, c'est Yu.

Le rêve envoya une décharge psychique à Kurayami.

-**Qu'est-ce-que tu nous as choisi un garçon ?**

-Je fais ce que je veux, Kisama-Yume. Tu m'as demandé de choisir quelqu'un, c'est ce que je fais.

Le songe grommela. Elle allait chambouler toute la chanson !

-Bon, vous pouvez reprendre la chanson, déclara Kuroi.

Alma s'exécuta.

-_L'as de pique était dedans._

Puis il fut suivi de son frère dans l'air de musique.

_La quatrième Alice était deux jumeaux._

_Emportés par leur curiosité dans le pays merveilleux_

Les adolescents marchèrent jusqu'à des voûtes immenses et colorées qui limitaient le palais de la reine.

_Ils emprumptèrent maintes portes _

_Et arrivèrent au chateau en peu de temps._

Alma sentit la main de Kura se poser sur son épaule et ses lèvres se glisser près de son oreille.

-Demi-tour.

Le petit brun hocha la tête tanndis que Kurayami reprenait un nouveau vers.

_La grande soeur entêtée_

Le rêve grommela.

**-Et volà ! C'est en désaccord avec la chanson !**

Kuroi répondit à la réplique de sa semblable.

_Et son gentil petit frère_

Puis Yu et Alma dirigèrent leurs pas vers le bois tandis qu'ils reprenaient la chanson.

_Ils s'approchèrent de la première Alice, mais..._

Les jumeaux stoppèrent leur chant. Road sortit d'entre les branches, une ombre meurtrière dans les yeux. Elle avait regardé l'oeil de l'épée et sombré dans la folie.

La jeune fille brandit l'épée et l'abbattit sur Yu et Alma sans que leurs accompagnateurs ne puissent rien faire.

Mana surgit des buissons en se mordant les lèvres. Elle était arrivée trop tard.

Kuroi et sa jumelle finirent la chanson.

_Jamais ils ne se réveillèrent du rêve  
Et se perdirent à tout jamais au Pays des Merveilles._

* * *

Le rêve applaudit et sourit.

-Magnifique ! Deux Alice sur quatre ont survécu, c'est du progrès !

Mana baissa les yeux en songeant à Road dans les bois. Elle avait dû avoir peur. Extrèmement peur, pour fixer l'oeil de l'épée malgré ses avertissements.

Road était trop fragile. Elle n'aurait pas dû la choisir. Pas elle.

Elle prit la parole d'une voix hésitante.

- Alors...On peut partir ?...

-Bien sûr, répondit le songe, mais si tu décides de rester, je peux réaliser un des tes souhaits. Comme ça, tout le monde sera servi.

Sayuki songea à Allen. Elle s'était bien trop vite attachée à lui. Et déjà, elle se sentait comme un assassin de l'avoir choisi. C'aurait été quelqu'un qu'elle détestait, pour qui elle ne ressentait rien, ce serait bien passé, mais Allen...

Elle eut rapidement fait sa décision.

- Faites revenir Allen dans le vrai monde à ma place.

Le rêve éclata de rire et accepta.

Nero n'avait aucun souhait à demander. Mais elle ne voulait pas rentrer dans le monde réel. Il était trop...pourri, à côté de celui-ci. En plus, si elle restait, elle serait avec Tyki.

Mana inspira un grand coup.

-Faites redevenir Road comme avant et qu'elle retourne dans le vrai monde à la place de Nero, puisqu'elle n'a rien à demander, j'utilise son souhait.

-Approuvé, sourit le rêve.

-Nous, on retourne dans le vrai monde, soupirèrent les jumeaux.

-Vous avez l'air de vouloir le contraire.

-Nan.

Le rêve sourit, une fois de plus. Ses Alices. Elles revenaient. Les morts et les fous ressucitaient.

Allen revint. Souriant, comme d'habitude, mais il semblait avoir peur. Comme d'habitude. Sayuki se réjouit de voir qu'il n'avait pas changé.

Puis vint Road, qui se jeta dans les bras de la guerrière.

Elle avait l'air de la considérer comme sa mère.

Le rêve était heureux. Enfin, on se souviendrait de lui. Enfin, il serait sûr de survivre.

Puis les hôtes disparurent.

* * *

Mana se réveilla par terre, sur le carrelage froid de la cuisine où elle s'était évanouïe. Vincent lui passait et repassait la main devant les yeux. Quand il vit qu'elle avait repris conscience, il la serra contre lui. Mana sourit.

Ses balafres avaient disparu. Elle recommencerait tout depuis le début.

* * *

Road ouvrit les yeux dans sa maison, dans son lit froid aux draps inconfortables, où étaient entassé un fouillis d'objets variés tels que des manettes de jeu, des étuis à CD de jeux vidéo, des piles de manga et j'en passe des meilleurs. Elle se releva et déambula dans sa chambre d'un pas de somnambule afin de remplacer son pyjama par ses habits de lycéenne.

* * *

Les yeux violets de Kuroi s'ouvrirent rapidement. Il éveilla sa soeur qui dormait dans le même lit que lui et déposa un baiser sur son front. Il lança un regard las au réveil et se pinça les lèvres.

„Bon, ben déjà, on a loupé les cours du matin", songea-t-il tandis que sa soeur ouvrait les yeux à son tour.

* * *

Allen s'éveilla dans sa chambre de garçon sage, aux murs étonnament vierges, aux étagères rangées soigneusement, et au papier peint blanc pur. Comme ses cheveux. Lenalee lui remuait l'épaule et lui sourit quand elle remarqua qu'il avait ouvert les yeux. La jeune fille l'embrassa sur la joue et déclara „Joyeux anniversaire, petit frère".

Une petite larme roula sur la joue de l'albinos.

* * *

Tout le monde s'en souvenait. Tout le monde...

* * *

**Et voilà ! Ca m'a pris beaucoup de temps de l'écrire, pour être honnête ^^  
**

**Review ?  
**

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes:  
**

**Shakespeare: ...Pouvez répéter la question ?... Non, vraiment, j'ai pas bien compris...Mais si j'ai compris comme je pense que j'ai compris (- vive ma façon d'être claire quand je parle), alors les autres persos...Ben...Kuroi, tu sais, maintenant, il est dans BR Gray Man, euh...Sayuki est un personnage qui appartient à une amie (merde, je crois que je l'ai déjà dit), Vincent est dans Final Fantasy 7 (Advent Children), et...C'est tout, je crois... Merci pour le compliment, mais tu sais, il y a beaucoup de choses que j'écris qui n'ont pas de sens -"**

**Clemy-chan: Merci ^^ (je trouve rien d'autre à écrire o.o" )  
**

**Origine: C'est à cause de ce chapitre que je l'ai mis dans la section DGM :) Merci pour le compliment.  
**


End file.
